Sensitive
by PhantomGirl1731
Summary: I know it's been done before...a Paladin and a Jumper...but hey, give it a shot anyway, it might be a good.
1. Chapter 1

**It's just an idea I had...if you've seen my profile I write romances, and figured what the hey, it might be good - whether it gets to that point I'm not sure...I'm just goin' with the flow on this one. If you like it, let me know and I'll work on more of it. If not...well, please be nice and tell me any ideas you have on how to make it better. **

**I'll warn you up front, Griffin's probably out of character, and I make no promises that I'll get the character exactly right...but I do promise to try my hardest to do that. I've been trying to get him right, so bare with me on that...I hope I at least come close. **

* * *

"I wouldn't go down that way if I were you."

Griffin slowed when he heard the speaker, not sure if she was talking to him or not.

"Fine…ignore me…they always do. And they always end up dead."

Now Griffin stopped, and turned to face the girl. "What?"

"Jumpers," She said. "They always end up dead…they don't listen to me. Then again, I don't blame them. But there's about three Paladins who are about to stumble onto a Jumper…I figured I'd give you a head's up." She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and turned to walk away.

"What makes you think I'm a Jumper?" Griffin asked, frowning at her.

"The same way I know there are three Paladins in a coffee shop three blocks that away," She turned again and pointed, still walking away.

"I'm not afraid of Paladins," Griffin told her, continuing on his way.

She shrugged, "I'm impressed…good luck then."

Griffin shook his head, and continued on his way. "Crazy girl…" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" She called after him.

Griffin turned to say something, but she was already gone.

* * *

**So...how's this first part? Intriguing? Or completely horrible and needs to be deleted?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually all I have for this story for now...I'm still workin' the bugs outta it, but I'll update as soon as I can. Bare with me, and I plan on putting Griffin into the next post.**

* * *

"Did another one bite the dust, Jet?"

Juliet Owens scowled at her sister, "That's not funny, Grace. Not funny at all…though…if he's the one I think he is, the shocker would be if they did kill him."

Grace frowned, "Come again?"

"I think that was Griffin O'Conner," Juliet said.

"And you know this…how?" Grace asked.

"Because when I ran from the job seven years ago, he was the kid they were after," Juliet shrugged. "Kid seems familiar…"

"'Kid'," Grace repeated. "Isn't he a year older than you?"

"Bite me," Juliet said. Then she gave a full body shiver, "Okay…he's gone."

Grace frowned, "Don't Paladins teach you sensitives how to deal with that?"

"I'm sure they do…I just skipped out on a few years worth of lessons," Juliet told her.

"Oh…right…"

Juliet rested her head on the counter, "I hate this. I hate Jumpers—"

"I thought you loved Jumpers…that's why you didn't want to be a Paladin."

Juliet looked back up at her sister, "I don't _love _Jumpers…I just…don't think they deserve to die, just because of what they can do. I only hate them because every time a Jumper jumps anywhere in town, I can sense it…the closer they are, the worse it is."

"I wonder why that is," Grace said thoughtfully, placing a mug in front of her sister.

"Built in radar…tells how far away the Jumper in relation to where you are," Juliet said, taking a drink from the mug, "Ugh…_tea?_"

"It's soothing!" Grace frowned at her.

Juliet rolled up her shirt sleeve, "Every single hair is standing on end because of what I can do…_tea_ isn't going to soothe this!"

"Fine…next time I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan," Grace said, rolling her eyes.

"Could you put that in writing?" Juliet asked, resting her head on the counter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I've had terrible writer's block on this story...and I have no idea if this chapter is any good. It's kinda random...but I hope it's not too terrible...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Okay Jet, I'm almost ready," Grace said, hopping around on one foot while trying to slip on her second high-heeled shoe. She poked her head into the bathroom, "We have to meet the guys at the restaurant at 7:30 – why are you not dressed yet?"

Juliet stood in her _Iron Man_ pajama pants and black hoodie sweat jacket, with curlers in her hair and a toothbrush in her hand, "Um…I dunno."

Grace sighed, "Jet…would you hurry up?"

"I don't think I should go…I can sense more Jumpers around…plus, what if one of them is a Paladin?"

"What are the odds of that?" Grace asked. "Seriously…what are the odds that one of them is a Paladin?"

_With the amount of jumps I've been sensing?_ Juliet sighed, and continued brushing her teeth. "Why do I need to meet your latest squeeze, huh? It's not like he's gonna be lasting long."

"No, I think he might," Grace said. "He's handsome, and he's great in—"

Juliet made it a point to gargle loudly, and then spit into the sink. "So…he's a keeper?"

"Maybe," Grace shrugged. "Who knows…maybe Rob might be the one for you."

"Oh yeah, and I'll explain the psychic ability to sense a person that teleports and he'll fall even more in love with me," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jet, you gotta learn to go with the flow," Grace said.

"If I could do that, then I wouldn't have a spaz-attack when I sense a jump," Juliet said, "Find me a guy that can go with the flow with that."

Grace chuckled as Juliet retreated to her room, "Okay then, I guess we'll just have to call up Tony Stark and see if he'll go out with you."

"Fuck off!" Juliet yelled from behind a closed door.

Grace started laughing, "I love you too sis."

* * *

"So where the hell are these guys?" Juliet asked.

"Mike said they were running a little late," Grace said, sipping her wine as they sat at the bar. "Why don't you order something?"

"I did," Juliet said defensively.

"Order a _drink,_" Grace said. "Wine, beer…some sort of booze!"

Juliet frowned and drank her Dr. Pepper, "I'd rather not be drunk."

"But it's fun."

"Dangerous for me."

"You're no fun."

"Never said I was."

"I thought your whole point of hiding from the Paladins was to have a life of your own."

"Say that louder would you, I think there's a man in the hospital across town in a coma that didn't hear you."

"Sorry, it's just—"

"Hang on," Juliet frowned, eyeing the door to the men's room. The young man that had just exited had not entered through the front door. "Hold that thought."

"Jet, where—?"

Juliet ignored her sister and headed toward the man…same shaggy hair, same black leather jacket…"Still alive are you?"

The guy jumped, and turned to face her, "You!"

"Yeah, me," Juliet smirked. "I'm sorry…usually when I say Paladins are in the area, most Jumpers head for the hills."

"Well I'm not most Jumpers, and I don't need help from some random chick," The Jumper told her.

"Sorry for thinking you have a right to live," Juliet shrugged.

"Wow, a Paladin that thinks."

"I'm not a Paladin."

"That's what they all say."

"And they never believe me." Juliet sat at the table across from the Jumper, "Personally, I hate Paladins…don't particularly like Jumpers either, but compared to the company I used to keep, they're not so bad."

"Uh-huh…and what makes you think I give a damn?"

Juliet grinned, "Nothing…it's just you're stuck here cuz if I am a Paladin there might be more waiting, and if I'm not…"

"You're just fuckin' annoying," the Jumper said.

"That too," Juliet admitted. "And…" She happened to glance over at her sister, and did a double take. "Shit…"

"What?"

Juliet ignored him and got to her feet. She walked over to her sister, who now sat with two guys. Both were tall – one was blonde the other brunette. She came to a stop near them and said, "Hey, miss me?"

"Jet," Grace smiled. "I'd like you to meet Mike and his best friend—"

"Lucas," Juliet said, looking up at him.

The brown-haired newcomer looked down at her, "Juliet Owens…long time no see."

"Lucas Kane…" Juliet said, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You two know each other?" Grace frowned.

"Oh…we used to work together," Juliet said. "Gracie, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing Jet," Grace said nervously.

Juliet grabbed hold of her sister's arm, and dragged her over to the Jumper.

"Back again?" He asked, annoyed.

"Okay, look, we need to get outta here," Juliet said. "My sister here apparently is dating a Paladin, and—"

"And why the hell do you think I would want to help you?" The Jumper asked. "I don't know you, you don't know me—"

"Oh come on, all you have to do is jump us somewhere and we're outta your hair," Grace began. "I mean, okay, it's my fault, but don't hold it against Jet here! She didn't like the idea of coming tonight anyway, and it's not like you have to see us again…just get us to the motel farthest away from here, and we'll be outta your hair and—"

The Jumper then reached out and grabbed hold of their arms, then jumped.

Juliet jerked as if she were electrified, and wobbled once she was let go.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Grace gushed.

"I didn't do it to help you; I did it to shut you up!"

"Good luck with that," Juliet said woozily, "I've been trying to do that for years."

"Hey, do you have a frying pan?" Grace said, catching her sister as she stumbled.

"What the hell for?"

"She said she'd hit me over the head with a frying pan next time I felt like this," Juliet said, feeling all of her muscles tremble. She looked up at Grace, "Good night Gracie…" She closed her eyes and passed out.

* * *

**Love it, hate it...any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

***blows dust away from the fic* Okay, so after all this time, here's the new update to the story "Sensitive" where a Paladin and a Jumper cross paths and shenanigans ensue...**

**I don't own "Jumper" or any characters associated with it...although Juliet and her sister and any new Paladins mentioned are mine. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I've gotta admit," Griffin said, "I've seen a lot of Paladins, and I've seen 'em do plenty of unspeakable things…but I've never seen one do _that_ before." His eyes were on Juliet, who was passed out on the couch and experiencing muscle spasms.

Grace sighed, "That's because Jet is only a Paladin by a technicality. Yes, she is a Sensitive, but she ran out on her quote, 'Paladin-training' years ago…"

"Uh-huh," Griffin muttered. "Run the frying pan thing by me again?"

"Ah Jet went looking for some Jumper that was in the area," Grace shrugged. "Said she thought his name was Griffin…anyway, we got to talking and when a Jumper is in range it has different effects on her, usually like static charge where all her hair stands on end…I remember one time she got a shock so bad I think her hair stood at least 6 inches in the air…" She was chuckling and motioning with her hands how tall Juliet's hair had been, but seeing the Jumper's humorless face she let her hands drop. "Anyway, she told me the next time that happened she wanted me to hit her with the frying pan." She cocked her head at Juliet, whose limbs jerked into the air, "But I can honestly say that after all the reactions I've seen her have, that one is definitely a new one."

Griffin frowned, "Jumper named Griffin?"

Grace nodded, "Yeah, well her first assignment involved killing a Jumper, surprise, surprise. She never talks about it, just that the kid's name was Griffin and something about his girlfriend."

Griffin raised his eyebrows, "Let me guess, his girlfriend was supposed to kill him, or Juliet here was supposed to finish the job."

"Not Jet…some other Paladin…hell Jet and her friends were just there as decoys," Grace shrugged. "But she really never said how much she saw…"

"I would assume she saw him get away," Griffin muttered.

Grace thought for a moment, "No I don't think she did…she did say something about escaping during the confusion though."

"Escaping?"

"She literally ran out on her training," Grace said. "Look, Jet doesn't like the idea of killing Jumpers. Never found it appealing and never saw the point. To her, Jumpers are just regular people who can teleport…they didn't ask to do it, hell some of 'em hide the power…why kill them because of it?"

"She really said that," Griffin asked in disbelief.

"Not in so many words…basically she thinks the Paladins can think what they want, but she doesn't agree and she's not gonna do their dirty work."

"Ah."

"Yeah…" Grace sighed as she watched Juliet continue to tremble. "We think that when she ran, not only did she miss out on more training, but probably lessons on how to properly deal with sensing the Jumpers."

"You think?" Griffin rolled his eyes.

Juliet couldn't breathe…not easily at least. She couldn't move, other than what her muscles were doing by themselves. When she was able to, she gripped the cushions of the couch she was laying on…anything to ease the tension, to keep her grounded.

She felt a powerful jerk, then felt airborne, and then fell flat on the front portion of her body. "Son…of…a…bitch..." She managed to ground out. She rose to her hands and knees on trembling limbs, and managed to sit up.

"Sorry," she heard the British Jumper growl, clearly wishing he didn't need to say it.

"B-b-b…" Juliet's head shook, but she had no way of telling if that was voluntary or involuntary. She took a deep breath, and worked on trying to speak, "Where…is…?"

"Your sister wanted a shower," The Jumper said. "And she talks forever."

"I kn-kn-know," Juliet said carefully.

"You were out for a few hours…those um…those tremors doing any better?"

"Easing," Juliet said. Slowly but surely she could feel her muscles beginning to unwind.

"Does that happen every time a Jumper is around you?" the Jumper asked.

"N-not always…depends…on where…it is." She looked at him, "You're…Griffin, aren't you?" When he didn't respond, she waited until she had better control of her words, then said, "Would you rather I used Guillermo?"

The Jumper's eyes burned, "_Don't_ call me that."

"It's Griffin or Guillermo, which one is it?" Juliet smirked.

With a growl of annoyance, the Jumper grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Since I won't be getting rid of you anytime soon," The Jumper scowled, "I guess you can call me Griffin." At the triumphant smirk on the Sensitive's face, Griffin said, "And I guess that makes you…Jet?"

Juliet frowned, "That's not my name."

"Funny…it's what your sister calls you."

"That's because she knows it gets on my nerves…"

"So your real name is…?"

"Call me Juliet…and _only_ Juliet."

Griffin raised his eyebrows, "Juliet…huh, if it were me I'd go with Jet…"

"Not when your last name is…" Juliet shook her head, "You know what, never mind…go ahead, call me Jet."

"And the catch would be…?"

"Not a damn thing…_Guillermo._"

"_Don't fuckin' call me that!_"

Juliet hunched her shoulders, and whispered, "Sorry."

Griffin frowned as the Paladin stood on shaky legs. Her legs wobbled as she grasped the arm rest of the leather couch to stay upright, then backed up and sat back onto it.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then said, "Okay, look. I don't know you, you don't know me. If you don't mind, I would like to start over."

"So what? You think we'll be friends…maybe I'll invite you for a spot of tea, and we'll catch a movie together."

Juliet folded her arms, "Are you done?"

With a shrug Griffin said, "I guess."

"I never said we'd be friends…in fact, I doubt we ever could be. You're a fuckin' asshole that seems to like the sound of his own voice rather than actually listen to anything anyone else has to say…since I've already got a sister like that I think that's enough. Now…I think I can help you and I think maybe you can help me."

"And how could you help me?"

"I can recognize Paladins…I grew up with them for sixteen years, not to mention went through training to become one. You, from what I've observed, can only identify them when they've caught onto you, or let their guard down. Now, I can tell you're good at avoiding them, I mean you've lasted this long."

Griffin watched her expectantly, "And how do you factor into this?"

"I can tell you what to watch out for, maybe it'll help, maybe it won't…but it might keep you around a little bit longer to piss off others for the hell of it."

"What can you tell me that I don't already know?"

"I don't know…maybe nothing, maybe something important," Juliet shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm just fooling myself, thinking that I can help you…" She sighed, "The truth is…it's your help that I need."

"Really…couldn't have guessed that one."

Juliet's cheeks turned pink, "Yeah, I know, it wasn't a shocker. Truth is…I can't control the sensitivity. Earlier when I ran into you…you had my hair standing on end. And you just saw what happened when you jumped right next to me…I _have_ to find a way to control this…I can't live like this." She sighed, "I don't even know if you can help me…but you're all I've got at this point."

"How do I know this isn't all just an act?"

"You don't…look, I get it. You don't trust me…but I don't have anyone else I can trust with this. You in, or are you just gonna jump and not look back?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own "Jumper" or any characters recognizable in the story. **

**I know this isn't much of an update, but I figured if I was going to post a new story, then I should try and update my other stories as well. I didn't realize how long it had been since I posted last...sorry guys :S**

* * *

"You ready?" Griffin called from across the canyon.

Juliet stood 50 yards away from him, the same position they started in for the past 3 weeks. She toed at the dirt with her shoe, tracing random circles as she swallowed and met his gaze, "As I'll ever be!"

A smirk lit the jumper's face, and suddenly he disappeared. He reappeared at a marker, 10 yards closer than he had been.

The charge was instantaneous, and made Juliet's skin tingle, making her shiver for a second. She took a deep breath, and then called out, "Again!"

Griffin jumped another 10 yards closer.

This one felt more like a shock. Juliet grit her teeth, and steadied her legs, determined to stay steady. _I can do this…I have to do this_.

10 more yards, 20 away from her, and her legs grew rubbery. She lurched forward, dropping to a kneeling position to attempt to stay upright. He jumped to the final marker, and at least she was able to stay in the kneeling position. Her muscles tightened, and she took a few breaths, trying to get them to loosen. A few seconds later she was able to rise to her feet, legs trembling and threatening to give way.

Juliet met Griffin's uncertain gaze, and ground out, "Do it!"

Not hesitating for a second, Griffin jumped, landing right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to flail, and pulled her to his chest, trying to keep her as still as possible.

"There has to be an easier way than this," Juliet said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"We agreed, till we could find one, this would be what we do," Griffin said, releasing his grip on her. "Although you're recovering faster each time, so clearly something's working."

"Still," Juliet said, as a few muscles finished jerking. "I want this over with. Jumping doesn't affect you physically, other than teleportation. Me it gives full body-shaking spasms that I can't control no matter how hard I try."

"How 'bout we skip the first 50 yards and I jump you places until you can't feel anything?" Griffin asked.

"How would I hold on?" Juliet asked. "I barely have control of my limbs as it is when you jump near me. I don't think it's a safe idea."

"Better than nothing," Griffin pointed out.

"Not to mention it would bring around thousands of Paladins who would love nothing more than your head on a plate…and me to probably deliver it to them," Juliet told him.

"Why are you so sure that they're even looking for you?" Griffin asked, folding his arms across his chest. "They probably gave up a long time ago."

"Maybe, maybe not…I'd personally rather not take that chance," Juliet shrugged.

"Alright…then again?" Griffin asked, pointing to the far away marker.

Juliet nodded, "Again."


End file.
